degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Top Ten Degrassi Meltdowns
IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER/UP FOR DEBATE IN COMMENTS. Bold Ones Are Decided And Just Need A Place. Eli Goldsworthy *When he crashed Morty and yelled "YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT!" at Clare *When he had his Bipolar Meltdown during Love Roulette and then burned the script after saying "IT'S ALL WRONG!". *When he shot Julia's Picture and blamed her for Clare's hatred of him. 'Campbell Saunders' In Rusty Cage, Campbell is overworked by the team after slacking and bailing on them, so Dallas, Luke, and The Twins make him skate himself to exhaustion until he collapses. They then laugh and tell him to use his head before he does something stupid like bail on the team again. When Cam goes into the locker room he freaks out and cuts his hand with his skate without realizing it, then throws it. Upon seeing the blood, he rushes to stop the heavy bleeding. This whole scene foreshadows his suicide. Later, Dallas invites the press to mess with Cam and give him publicity in the end. This causes Cam to have a bad panic attack and almost intentionally cuts himself with his skate, before putting it down. He then decides he is tired of hockey and jumps off of Degrassi's balcony, breaks his arm, and is out for 8 weeks. He attacked Zig and committed suicide later that week. Darcy Edwards *Behavior after her rape (two suicide attempts, bipolar behavior, depression, driving people away, being reckless with Johnny DiMarco, and being rebellious. She also blamed Simpson for sexual harassment that never occurred. *When she almost had sex with Spinner because Jay pressured her but she broke down in tears. Paige Michalchuk *When she told Hazel about her rape and brokedown in the bathroom. *Her freakout about messing her interview cause she was high. *Her frequent panic attacks. *Started fire in her dorm room due to anxiety. Craig Manning *When he had a fight with his dad and decided to play "chicken" with an oncoming train (Sean saved him). *When Ashley rejected his proposal and he trashed a hotel room. *His fight with Joey. *When he became addicted to cocaine to numb his pain and problems. Ellie Nash *Cutting herself due to stress and depression over home life and school. *Walking into the ocean after realizing she will never have a future with Craig, will always be a depressed emo girl, and dealing with the stress of her Dad returning from war with PTSD. Spinner Mason *Being comforted by Paige after screaming at Rick and being pulled off of him by Paige and Rick's mother. *Tried to burned down the school cause he lost all his friends after the shooting. *Erratic behavior after finding out he had cancer (smoking weed, fighting frequently) *When he found out Jane cheated on him with Declan at the party, and punched the latter in the face. [[Rick Murray|'Rick Murray']] *Kicked Paige's car. *Abused Terri into a coma. *Brought a gun to school to shoot Paige *Shot Jimmy and tried to shoot Emma. Fiona Coyne *When she kissed her twin brother Declan and was told to move out. *When Bobby abused her and started drinking massively. *When, drunk with jealousy and alcohol, she kissed her brother Declan, causing a news scandal. Mike Dallas *When he trashed Katie and Jake's garden because she chose him instead. *When he and the Ice Hounds crashed Clare's birthday party and fought everybody who attended. *He yelled at Alli after Cam, saying "You should have done something, You did NOTHING!!!" *When he drank many beers on the roof to get the courage to jump off after dealing with stress and Cam's death. Fiona talked him down. Clare Edwards *When she went into a gothic rebellious strike due to her parents divorce. *When she wanted to lose her virginity to Eli and he rejected her because she was just confused in her faith, causing her to freak out on him. *When she freaked on Eli in public, screaming at him about their break up and his dead ex girlfriend. *When she finally let everything out after her sexual assault (breaking down in front of Alli, Dallas, Eli, Jake, and Katie individually, drinking with Ice Hounds at school, isolating herself, etc.). *When Clare had cancer and let everything out to Eli telling him how much she didn't want to go through this. *When Clare had her miscarriage. She was shouting to Eli about how she didn't want to take a break after all that had happened that year. Also when she was in the car and crying because she really wanted to know the baby (Adam). Katie Matlin *When she practically relapsed into her bulimia, crying over a bathroom toilet due to the election, stress, Marisol causing problems, and the love triangle with her, Marisol, and Drew. *When she finally tells Drew she isn't ready for sex and cries. *When she fought through her knee problem with a pain killer addiction, and couldn't stop after and had to go to rehab. She also was thinking very erratically and manipulatively (to Drew, Maya, her mother, Marisol, and Bianca). *When she went crazy and lost her virginity to Drew (while he was drunk) after not getting the hint he wanted Bianca and was dating her. *When she flipped out on Drew and Bianca (and her car) after the break up, and acted crazy around Jake and Marisol. Anya MacPherson *When she slept with Owen after breaking down because Dr. Chris moved away without her. *When she broke down after realizing she is hopeless, got addicted to cocaine, and failed a drug test to her only chance at success (the airforce). She said "I JUST THOUGHT THAT FOR ONCE I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!" after years of being a follower and never having her own solutions. Maya Matlin *When she was talking about Cam at the vigil and she stated that she wasn't going to cry nor light a candle *When Katie and her mom were yelling at her for being with Harry. Shortly after Maya let all off her feelings out at once, saying that she hates cam and can't miss him anymore and he didn't say goodbye. When she was done talking Katie went over to Maya to comfort her. *She tells her mom that she hates her; but they later reconcile. K.C Guthrie *He hits a player on the opposite team in one game, and he is later seen trashing the gym while Connor is trying to ask him to stay on the team, and he refuses. *When he is supposed to be taking care of a baby, he plays basketball. When Jenna confronts him, he yells at her. Connor Delaurier * He pushed Alli and later is seen throwing things around in his room and says "You think i'm a freak too?" to Clare when she walks in. He starts throwing things at her and she leaves. Emma Nelson * When Emma went through a phase after getting a gun pointed at her by Rick, she started having oral sex with Jay and then realised she contracted gonorrhoea from him. She then broke down to her parents when telling them she had to go to the clinic. * When Emma had anorexia and after an intervention gone wrong she starts throwing Manny's stuff an starts to have a starvation induced panic attack. Category:Top 10 Lists